


Why zombis are great, according to Richard Poole

by Keenir



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite frankly, it was not something anyone had expected him to say.  </p>
<p>But nobody, not even Fidel who tended to find the best in everyone, had thought D.I. Richard Poole would have thought he would have ever praised the practice of zombi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why zombis are great, according to Richard Poole

Quite frankly, it was not something anyone had expected him to say. A comment about the crowds that could be expected, naturally. Some cutting remark about the French love of parties having corrupted everyone on the island, sure. Some quip that vodoun was just like christianity in that both had people who took advantage of honest believers, yep.

But nobody, not even Fidel who tended to find the best in everyone, had thought D.I. Richard Poole would have thought he would have ever praised the practice of zombi.

"Excuse me?" Camille asked, relieved that at least Richard had sworn he had no opinion on vodoun; and he rarely commented on things he had no opinion on - he had enough opinions as it was.

"For what? A strategy of law and order woven into the fabric of a society, ensuring that people don't commit crimes because they fear being turned into a mindless servant for years or maybe for life? I only wish we had tried it back home."

_That's more accurate than most tourists get, English or not,_ Dwayne thought.

Poole wasn't done: "Though it may have been proposed, only for some middle-managing idiot to dismiss it as sounding too socialist or somesuch rot."

Not really listening entirely to the conversation, Fidel was wondering if he should have stayed home with Julie and their baby.

"The only downside to the whole affair is that its not 100%. But then, nothing is," Richard said.

"And what makes you think that?" Camille asked.

"Remind me again where you work."

_The police station,_ Camille knew, but wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. "On an island." _For all of my career._

Richard groaned. Camille smiled.


End file.
